


Fated day

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Kamino's pack [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: On that day Mace Windu wook up with an headache. In another universe, this was the day of something so terrible for the Jedi that the horror of it spilled into the Force even in the happiness of their own world, where the Jedi were safe on Kamino with their Alpha clones, and the Sith was quite dead.





	Fated day

The clone wars had ended only a few months after their beginning and the two years since that date had been the most happy in the history of the Jedi Order.

Of course, they worked to help the galaxy rebuilt itself, but it was different. No more helpless mission where nobody listened to them and then blamed them when blood began to flow. No more miracles asked of them. No more getting taken for granted.

The clones had stolen the Jedi of Coruscant, no matters how they insisted that it hadn’t been like that, and they had made clear to the galaxy that Jedi leaving Kamino to help was a privilege, not a right. In those two years, all adult Jedi had presented as Omega, all of them in days of meeting the clones, most of the time in hours. Almost all adult Jedi had mated with clones. Sometimes a Jedi and a clone. Sometime a Jedi and two clones. Sometimes two Jedi and a clone. There were no rules, the only constant being the high compatibility between the two groups, and the happiness found in those matings. The clones had killed their enemies, given them a home, love, pleasure…

The two best years of the Jedi Order and every day was better than the one before, and no one understood it better than Mace Windu, Master of the Order. He was standing behind the transparisteel of the biggest bay in the tactical center, observing the sky and the ocean. Dusk was here and with it one of those Kaminoan tempest that seemed big enough to ear the sky in two. It was a beautiful spectacle, the type which would humble anyone.

There was a small frown on Mace’s face. He had had a small headache all day and no amount of meditation had helped. Nevertheless, he wasn’t upset by it. He understood the why. It was the shatterpoint.

Rarer, it was a ghost shatterpoint. The trace in the Force of paths untaken. Something so big, so game changing, so enormous for the galaxy, and more particularly for the Jedi Order, that Mace felt its trace, even if a different path had been taken.

Inside him, one of pups flinched, like they had felt it too. Mace caressed the curve of his belly with a comforting sound, pushing love in the link already between them in the Force, and the child calmed.

In the transparisteel, Mace could see his reflexion and like always, it surprised him. There was a gentleness in the curve of his mouth, in his eyes, that he had thought lost to the trials of the Jedi’s life.

And of course, the curve of his belly. He had meet Ponds on Kamino, just as they had come back from Genosis, after rescuing Knight Secura and Master Vos. Mace had been an Omega for only a day, terribly stressed, terribly lost, and certainly not ready to meet the Alpha of his life! They had fought in the Clone Wars together, Ponds acting as the Commander to Mace’s General, and never had they stepped over that line, as many Jedi and clones had done.

Nevertheless, they had known. Ponds’s gaze had always been the sweetest forbidden caress, but Mace wasn’t ready for that. He was the Master of the Order, and in those trying times, he wanted to stay unchanged, to be the support his brethren needed.

Now, he thought he had been a bit of a sacrificial idiot. If one of them had been killed in the last battle, on Coruscant….

Two months after the end of the war, the first mating had happened on Kamino, between Obi-Wan and Jango Fett. It had been like a signal. Clones and Jedi already lovers had mated, and new couples, or triads, had formed every day.

And still, Mace had waited, and Ponds had respected that, patient, supporting. Time had passed. The first pups had been born, to Obi-Wan and Jango. Five strong pups, two boys and three girls, all Force Sensitive. When Mace had visited them for the first time, it had been like a punch to the gut. Their family quarters shone like a nova in the Force and Jango Fett looked at the pups and Obi-Wan like they were the solution to everything. Mace had looked at his friend nursing a little girl, at the softness and tenderness of the moment, and want had stirred up in his gut. Jango, seated next to Obi-Wan, had leaned down to kiss his mating scar, curling a possessive arm around the Jedi and the pup, and Obi-Wan had smiled to him with a besotted expression, joy radiating.

Mace had congratulated them again and left, his mind cogs turning to full speed.

What exactly did he fear, there?

A loving mate?

A happy life?

Pups to love and cherish and raise?

Around him, his brethren had never been happier. Never been safer. The clones loved them with ferocity and would protect them against everything. The Jedi had settled down into pack’s life like they were made for it, instead of having been born Null. Even Skywalker had calmed down, the thunderstorm of his Force presence now a happy song, and he had mated a clone, Fives, and was happily pregnant with his first litter. Adi was mated. Depa was mated. Eeth, Agen were mated. Saesee and the Alpha he loved were only waiting for Saesee first heat to be mated!

All over Kamino, Jedi were expecting and the clones had begun extending the Creche, for when those pups would join in it the Younglings saved from Coruscant.

Once Mace had realized he didn’t have to wait for the other shoe to drop, that he was authorized to reach for happiness too, things had gone quickly.

The first kiss had been the day after, the first night had followed and he had never really left Ponds’s quarters after that. Three months after, his heat has risen and they had spent it together. At the end, they were mated and Mace was expecting triplet.

And now, nine months after, Mace was round as a moon, quite baffled with the way his chest had put weight to prepare for milk, and bothered by that persistent headache…

What would have happened, in a different world, that he was feeling the aftershock even right now, in that nicer world?

He felt the presence of two of his brethren and turned to them. He wasn’t surprised by their identity.

Obi-Wan, who had been elevated to the Council last month when Oppo Rancissis had decided he wanted more time with his six pups and his mates and had stepped down, and Pong Krell.

The two of them were probably the strongest in the Order in the Unifying Force, it wasn’t surprising they had sensed something too.

Obi-Wan was smelling of milk, sugar, and fertility: he was already pregnant again. Nine months after the birth of his first litter, Jango and him had secluded themselves again, and came back a week after with the Jedi blissed out and impregnated.

The Force had been nice to Its newly Omega children: fertility seemed even higher in them than in natural born Omega. Obi-Wan had confided to Mace than it had been even better than the first time and Mace, even now, with the exhaustion of the last days of pregnancy, knew he would want another litter as soon as his body was ready for another heat. He wished for as many pups as Ponds and he could have, even more. In the Force, Kamino sung of life and happiness and he wanted to raise those pups here with the Alpha he loved.

Pong was smelling of pre-heat: soon, Boil, Waxer and him would entrust their twin boys to friends and disappear for a few days to make more. The twin had taken more from their human fathers than from Pong, physically, only two arms and black hair, but with the Besalik’s skin tone, and powerful in the Force. Yoda had affirmed to Mace Pong and his mates would soon conceive a Jedi that would one day led the Jedi Order.

But for now, Obi-Wan and Pong had the same frown as Mace.

“What could have happened?” Pong asked, the deep baritone of his voice catching lightly on the last word. He was one of those Jedi Mace didn’t design easily for mission: his visions were quite crippling, the type that could have pushed a Jedi to madness. He knew the Creche Masters had taught to Boil and Waxer the recipes of herbal teas used in the Creche to soothe the young ones’s visions.

“What could have been so terrible, that it’s dripping over this thread of time?” Obi-Wan asked in turn.

They huddled up to each other, Pong’s big arms around his brethren, searching comfort in the others. In Omeganess, Jedi had become so much closer, and so much physical with each other. With the tiredness of pregnancy, Mace spend hours in naps with Depa and her sister, intertwined under the trees of the greenhouse, and they were most of the time woken up by kisses from their mates. Everything open and blossoming in the Force, the Jedi felt Kamino as a heaven of love, and not only what they shared with their mates.

Obi-Wan shuddered against them as the Force sang at the same time of the life that the galaxy had chosen, and of the death that could have been.

“Infinite sadness,” he said and he didn’t know exactly why, he didn’t know what would have happened in that day, in that hour, but that he knew.

“Death,” Pong completed, his voice as certain as Obi-Wan.

“And it will never happen,” Mace marvelled, then he bend down with a grimace and the other two jumped to help him. When they understood what was happening, Pong insisted to carry him to the Healing Halls, while Obi-Wan contacted Ponds.

In the birthing room, Mace was too busy to devote even a small part of his mind to the ghost of that gigantic shatterpoint. His brothers and sisters had always talked about the great joy of their pups’s births, but he felt they had greatly downplayed how hard it was!

Exhausted, Mace fought to birth their litter, as Ponds encouraged him and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

In the waiting room, their closest friends waited for the good news, flirting heavily with their own mates.

Jango and Obi-Wan had already disappeared into the closest empty room they could find, the expansion of the pack by those new pups a big turn on for them.

In the moment when, in a darker universe, he would have died against Sidious and Skywalker, Mace Windu brought into the world his first child, a little boy, with strong lungs and a Force presence like a sunny morning. The little pup soon had two sisters, as powerful and calm in the Force than their brother.

In the moment when, in a darker world, Sidious would have cackled like the madman he was, leaning down on corpses in the Jedi Temple, Mace Windu’s brethren entered, one couple after the other, his room to congratulate him. He was reclining against a whole hill of pillow, and too busy marvelling at his pups to really think about fate. One of the little girl was nursing colostrum and he caressed her little head, already full of dark curly hair.

On the day that should have been the day of Order 66, the Jedi Order thrived with three new members, three bright little lights. Mace looked at them, Ponds’s arm around his shoulder. He looked at them, he marvelled and totally forgot the horror that could have been.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
